Such a Pretty Present
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Hotch/Morgan, Kink: bondage, Prompt: Such a Pretty present, just waiting to be unwrapped. Slash! Don't like it? Don't read it! R/R!


A/n, written for a prompt over at rounds_of_kink. Kink: bondage. Prompt: Such a pretty present waiting to be unwrapped. Please read and review. Also, please go to the community and claim the prompts given there. You can find more information under my profile on . My username is Daisyangel. Please read and review. -

Hotch stared hungrily at his lover. Morgan was spread eagle on their bed. His hands were each tied to a bedpost as were his feet. The ropes were tied tight enough he couldn't move his hands or his feet, but not tight enough to hurt him. Even though they enjoyed being bound and allowing the other one to have their with them, neither of them ever wanted to cause the one who was bound any kind of harm or pain. Arousal was clear in the way he whimpered and cried out at every touch Hotch gave him. His eyes were dark with lust and it was turning Hotch on.

"Such a pretty present just waiting to be unwrapped," Hotch crooned as he covered Morgan's mouth with his briefly before pulling away. Morgan whimpered at the loss of contact. Hotch smiled as he thought back to half an hour before when Morgan had given him permission to tie him up and do with him what he would. -

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Aaron, I am. I need to lose control for tonight. Please," Morgan begged. Hotch sighed he knew this last case had been hard on Morgan and that he had to maintain a tight reign on his control. The victims were young teenage african-american boys being murdered by people they should have been able to trust the most. Needless to say all the memories of his time as a teen in Chicago were flooding Morgan's mind. Hotch knew he couldn't do anything until they got home and he was willing to do whatever Derek needed to help him let go of his anger and sadness. Which is how they found themselves in the position they found themselves in when they walked into their apartment that evening.

"Are you totally sure?" Morgan nodded. "You remember your safe word, right?" Hotch checked. He wasn't about to do this without ensuring that Morgan knew he could stop it at anytime.

"Yes, I do, Aaron." Nodding, Hotch reached out and kissed him roughly as he pushed him on to the bed and grabbed first his wrists then his feet and bound them to the four bedposts before he began his slow torture of his lover. -

A half an hour later he had Morgan writhing on the bed begging to let him come.

"No, not yet, I have control tonight, you don't," Hotch commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Good answer," Hotch responded as he leant in and bite down on Derek's collar bone.

"Aaron," Derek whimpered as he felt his cock harden. Needing to taste the younger man Aaron allowed himself to move down and take Derek into his mouth. Reflexively Derek moved his hands as if to hold Hotch's head in place. He was stopped by the ropes binding his arms.

"Oh yes, baby, don't stop. Fuck, Aaron," Morgan panted. He wanted to tangle his fingers in the unit chief's hair, but his bonds wouldn't allow it. That only served to arouse him further.

"You taste so good," Hotch growled as he lifted his head. He could see Morgan straining against his bonds. He could tell that Morgan was close to his breaking point and he continued to push him even closer. Leaning back down he blew on the tip of Morgan's throbbing cock, causing him to arch into the sensation as best as he could.

"Tell me what you want," Hotch prompted.

"I w-w-want to come, sir." Deciding he'd tortured the younger profiler enough Hotch took him into his mouth and sucked, hard. That was all it took and Derek came with a shout. Hotch came seconds later. He'd been jacking himself off as he was pleasuring his lover. -

The moment he'd come down from the orgasmic high, Hotch untied Morgan's bonds and before he realized what was happening he had an armful of Derek Morgan and he was attacking his lips with wild abandonment. Hotch smiled as he pulled him closer and let Derek take over the remainder of their night.

Finished!

Read and review!


End file.
